Changing My Luck
by Modi the Mighty
Summary: In the real world heroes don't show up at the right time with passed out chicks over their shoulders in some hotel hallway. Thankfully things are better this way.


_Modi here so this is the first thing I've published on this site. Thanks for skipping right over this part to get to the actual story cuz i have no idea what to write up here.__  
_

_I do not own Naruto, I do however own a hot pocket that I'm eating right now.  
_

* * *

**Changing My Luck**_  
_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, followed by a wince as he tugged at the wire folding his arms in place behind his back. Groaning he began to take stock of his situation, tied up, disarmed, and with no idea where he was things were'nt looking good for him. Slowly he moved to a sitting position and looked around, judging by the thick concrete walls and bars on the door he was in a cell. And based on the fact that he couldn't see any guards either they felt no one was needed to watch him or his presence wasn't yet well known. As his mind began to come up with a plan to escape he thought back to how he got captured in the first place.

**Flashback Begin**

"Damn Ero-sennin leaving me in some hotel so he can go chase some random chick." Naruto grumbled to himself "Aren't we supposed to be looking for this Tsunade lady and teaching me some new jutsu this sucks!" he yelled to no one in particular. Before he could complain anymore he heard a knock at the door. Getting up to answer he froze at the sight of two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them looking up he saw two sharingan eyes looking down at him from the stoic face of a black haired man with an unreadable expression. Behind him was one of the tallest men he's ever seen in his life on par with Jiraiya, his skin was blue and there appeared to be gills on his neck, over his shoulder was what seemed to be a large sword wrapped in bandages.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the first one asked staring straight at him "Come with us" Nodding dumbly he stepped out of the room and began to get escorted down the hall. As he opened his mouth to protest he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and then saw only darkness.

It was dark when he woke up again he was greeted with the crackling of a fire, the smell of cooked fish, and his two captors looking directly at him. "Ungh... why'd you hit me, actually why'd you kidnap me? Who are you? What do you want? And why do you have gills?" Naruto all but yelled his voice growing louder with every question.

Appearing unfazed the shorter one replied "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is Kisame Hoshigaki. We are members of a group known as Akatsuki, and we plan on extracting the kyuubi from inside you which will cause you to die. We hit you so that you wouldn't run away, and he has gills so that he can breathe undewater." Itachi replied never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"So why aren't i tied up then? he asked.

"Because your'e not a threat" Itachi responded.

"...oh..." was Narutos reply

What followed was a very uncomfortable silence before it was broken by Kisame's loud voice "What the hell Itachi, for years you just stand around never talking and suddenly this kid asks you questions and suddenly you're mister exposition. If I knew you wanted to talk I would'nt have been trying to talk for both of us all this time." he finished with a glare directed to Itachi who had gained a surprised look on his face. Turning Kisame walked off with a huff. After waiting a couple minutes Naruto looked over at Itachi.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'd like that"

What followed was one of the strangest conversations Naruto had ever experienced. The topic ranging from jack-ass teammates to discussions about the mysteries of life, death, whether or not killing your own kage bunshin was considered suicide. Later in the evening or morning at this point Kisame had returned and feeling awkward Itachi offered to take watch and left into the forest.

Remaining silent for awhile Naruto and Kisame sat awkwardly across from each other saying nothing mostly watching the fire.

"So... is he usually all quiet and intense?" Naruto tentatively asked.

"Yep" was the curt reply.

"You seem like you need a bro" Naruto responded as Kisame goained a wild grin.

**Flashback End**

Naruto was dragged out of his musings by an explosion and the wall to his cell exploding open causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. Coughing a little and shaking his head to reorient himself he stood up and smirked.

"About time you two showed up" he said a smirk growing on his face as he looked at his rescuers.

"Well next time don't get captured ya prick" came his reply in the form of Kisame with Itachi standing next to him. Moving quickly he ran out to join the two walking towards the chaos waiting outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review if you'd like to read more, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve please list them I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
